


The Benefits of Cooperating

by koonutkalifee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koonutkalifee/pseuds/koonutkalifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz are arguing. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Cooperating

**Author's Note:**

> Ok you know those pornos where it is literally 'whoops i fell over and now i'm sucking your dick'? Yeah? This is one of those.

“You’re fucking awful.”

“And you’re a fucking brat.”

Aoba sat, as he somehow always seemed to end up, between his two best friends, who were at that moment yelling at each other across their room. If he was going to be honest with himself, he’d forgotten why they’d been arguing.

It didn’t matter anyway, at this point. They were both so fired up that they’d probably try to rip an intervener apart with their bare hands, and neither of them would ever consider backing down.

He buried his head further into his hands and groaned quietly, so he didn’t get heard. Why was he even still there?

The twitch in his pants as Noiz and Koujaku glared at each other, silently fuming at each other across the room, reminded him. Oh yeah. His ridiculous (admittedly hot) fantasies had made it impossible to leave without attracting attention to his situation.

The relationship between the three of them was certainly unconventional. Aoba slept with them both, and they hated the other’s guts. And probably wanted to fuck them too, if the tension in the room was anything to go by.

Aoba wanted to fuck someone right at that moment, and he didn’t care which one it was. He just wanted to fuck, wanted to be fucked roughly and carelessly and-

Aoba blinked.

Noiz and Koujaku were kissing.

It was more like fighting, but they were definitely kissing in the middle of the room, kissing and biting and trying to shove the other at the nearest wall. Aoba could have cried.

“Are we seriously going to do this?” Koujaku seemed disgusted by the very thought.

“I’m not bottoming.” Noiz snapped by way of reply, and Koujaku bit his lip in anger.

“Neither am I.” And then they were kissing again, kissing like it was a fight. Aoba watched, transfixed. His boyfriends were about to have sex. In front of him. It was like they’d forgotten him but right then he was perfectly happy to just sit and watch. And jerk off to the memory later.

Noiz pulled back. “You won’t bottom, right?” Koujaku rolled his eyes.

“Obviously not. Either you do, or – ”

“Not a chance, fucker. You won’t, I won’t.” Noiz turned to look at Aoba, and Koujaku’s face lit up in understanding.

“You think we should both fuck Aoba.” Koujaku turned to Aoba too, and saw the bulge that had been in Aoba’s pants for far too fucking long. “That okay Aoba?”

Aoba gaped. He somehow managed to nod mutely, and stood up. This didn’t seem real. Was he dreaming? He certainly hoped not.

Noiz let go of Koujaku’s shirt and lunged towards him, knocking him backwards into the wall and kissed him brutally, pushing his tongue past Aoba’s lips. Aoba melted at the feeling of the metal studs Noiz wore in his mouth flicking against his own tongue, spreading his legs when Noiz pushed a thigh between his knees. His whole body was hot, prickling with blood below the thin surface of his skin and as Noiz began biting along his jaw and down his neck he realised he was being propped upright by Noiz’s body against his own.

Noiz was moved to one side and suddenly Koujaku was there, hot in front of him and without a shirt.

There was another pair of lips on his now, thinner and yet more yielding and less demanding and Aoba realised he’d never compared Koujaku to Noiz properly. Koujaku was almost as rough as Noiz but he wasn’t as vicious, didn’t use as many teeth or suck quite so hard. The differences between them were intoxicating and Aoba shuddered against the wall.

Noiz bit down hard on his shoulder and Aoba yelped into Koujaku’s mouth, and Koujaku pulled back to glare at Noiz.

“You getting off on hurting him or something?” He snapped, and Noiz grinned cruelly.

“Yes.” He tilted his head towards Aoba in an unbearably smug fashion. “He doesn’t seem to mind.”

Koujaku ignored him and kissed Aoba again, not breaking the kiss the next time Aoba shrieked at Noiz’s mouth. Noiz had moved halfway down his chest and was biting his side now, and Koujaku pulled away to reach out one finger to run up Aoba’s neck, from the hollow at the base of his throat right up to his chin, tilting his head back.

Aoba froze.

Noiz glanced up to see why Aoba had stopped whimpering and moving, and saw the long, exposed line of his throat above from where he was bent. Koujaku looked down at him smugly and Noiz scowled, ad let Aoba’s shirt fall from where he’d pushed it up to.

“Bite him.” Koujaku said, and Noiz did. The noise Aoba made was the most desperate one he’d ever heard, helpless and needy and _useless,_ all his weight on the wall. Noiz looked uncertainly at Koujaku, who looked just as surprised as he did.

Maybe there was something to be gained from cooperating after all.

“Bed.” Noiz murmured, and Koujaku stood back and caught Aoba as he slumped, guiding him towards the bed. This was Koujaku’s room, and so he’d know where the lube was.

Noiz wrapped and arm around Aoba and kissed him. “Go get the lube.” He looked at Koujaku. “I don’t know where it is.” He snapped in response to Koujaku’s eye-rolling.

The bed was huge, and Noiz pushed Aoba down onto it and began kissing him greedily, running his hands all over Aoba’s chest. He pulled away long enough to get Aoba’s shirt off of him, then began to fumble with his pants.

“Horny fucking teenager.” Koujaku grumbled, settling beside him and reaching out his hands to pinch at Aoba’s nipples. “What’s the rush? You gonna blow already?”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever tried to rim someone with their pants on, but it doesn’t tend to work.” Noiz glared at Koujaku for a few, heated seconds and then they were kissing again, hot and filthy and angry and Aoba struggled up onto one elbow to watch. Noiz was still lying mostly on top of him, and so he could feel Noiz’s cock, hard against his stomach.

They were kissing, wet and dirty and Noiz had his hand in Koujaku’s hair and was pulling it hard and Koujaku reached out and twisted one of the piercings under Noiz’s shirt. Aoba’s own cock throbbed at the picture and he raised one hand to muffle the moan he wanted to make, lest he stop them.

The two pulled back to glare at each other and without looking both reached down a hand to unbuckle Aoba’s belt and began pulling his pants off. Noiz raised himself off of Aoba and pushed his flank slightly, and Aoba obediently rolled onto his stomach.

“You’re going to rim him.” Koujaku said flatly and Aoba remembered that the only reason Noiz could rim him and get a reaction was because of the tongue piercings he had, the two pieces of silver and green metal in his mouth were what made him react and Koujaku didn’t know this, didn’t know how loud Aoba was when Noiz rimmed him.

Noiz hummed his agreement and pulled Aoba’s hips up so his back was arched and his shoulders pressed against the bed. Koujaku watched incredulously as Noiz ran the pad of a finger against Aoba’s hole. Then he did the same with his tongue.

Aoba whined.

It had been quiet but it was more noise than Koujaku had ever heard Aoba make from being rimmed. Noiz did it again and Aoba whined again, slightly louder and less embarrassed than he’d been a moment before. He gripped and released the sheets under his hands as Noiz kept going, kept licking and the cold metal against Noiz’s hot, wet tongue were why he buried his face into the sheets and moaned.

He still had enough presence of mind to be embarrassed by where he was. He was on all fours being rimmed by Noiz while Koujaku watched. He could feel Koujaku’s eyes eating him up, and tried to hide himself, curling inwards slightly.

Noiz pulled back. “He’s embarrassed.” He sounded delighted. “What’s wrong Aoba? Don’t want an audience?” Aoba buried his face deeper into the mattress and whimpered.

“Keep going.” Koujaku’s voice was so very close to Aoba’s ear, and his breath was warm against Aoba’s naked shoulder. “I wanna hear him properly.”

Noiz did, moving his tongue faster and Aoba yelled into the mattress. His cock was aching and he wanted to come, probably could have come from just this but he was so embarrassed because Koujaku was right there –

Hands tangled in his hair and Aoba’s head was raised away from the bed just as he let out another moan. Koujaku was staring at him, hands in his hair, face flushed bright red from just the sight of Aoba on all fours and moaning.

“Oh…” Koujaku’s hands were shaking in Aoba’s hair and Aoba screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment as he half yelled as Noiz fluttered his tongue inside him. He tried to drop his head again, but couldn’t and sobbed dryly at the realisation. He could feel Koujaku staring at him and he yelled again, louder this time, and even more desperate.

He needed to come. His cock was aching between his legs, and his arms were positioned so he couldn’t move to try and grab it. Noiz’s teeth grazed his skin and Aoba’s eyes flew open to meet Koujaku’s. Aoba stared up at him, refusing to beg out loud but imploring him with his eyes even as he moaned. Koujaku snapped his eyes up to Noiz. “Stop.”

“Why?” Noiz sounded annoyed. “You want a turn or something?”

“No, I want to fuck him.” Koujaku snapped. “Now.” He opened the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, then moved around Aoba to prepare him. “Move.” He told Noiz, who did.

Aoba was so turned on he was dizzy. He was dizzy and fucking hard and his cock was beginning to hurt with how turned on he was. He didn’t notice the first finger Koujaku slipped into him, because Noiz had already rimmed him open, but he all but screamed when the second one was pushed in moments later. He tried to push his head back into the blankets but Noiz was there, pulling roughly on his hair so that he couldn’t hide the noises he was making. His whole body was a mess of sensation; the aching in his shoulders and the different aching in his cock that was almost unbearable, and the fingers in his ass, gently moving and opening him and spreading him wider. His head was beginning to hurt too, as Noiz held him off of the bed by his hair.

Was he going to take both of them at once? He glanced up at Noiz, who was staring at Koujaku with hatred and lust, and although he couldn’t see Koujaku he imagined he had the same expression on his face.

He screamed, suddenly, as Koujaku rubbed over his prostate, and Koujaku decided to push in a fourth finger. Aoba was fucking back into Koujaku’s hand now, ignoring the pain it caused in his head and Noiz watched, transfixed, as he did so.

“C’mon, fuck me already.” He groaned out and Koujaku’s fingers slipped out of him and he was flipped onto his side, flipped over so he was facing Noiz and Koujaku was pressed up behind him. Koujaku covered his hand in more lube and began jerking himself off, and although Aoba couldn’t see it he could hear the wet sound of Koujaku’s hand moving against his own cock and whimpered.

Koujaku was pushing against his hole now and he slid in easily enough because he’d been prepared for two people, they had both planned on fucking him at the same time from the start.

Noiz had the lube and was slicking himself up, and Koujaku stopped moving long enough that Noiz could push his cock into Aoba alongside Koujaku’s. His piercings weren’t cold as such but they were smooth and irregular and Aoba tried to hold still but ended up rutting against Noiz’s stomach.

“Okay, Aoba?” Koujaku asked, and Aoba didn’t answer. He was so fucking full and had been so turned on for so long that he couldn’t string together a proper sentence.

Noiz laughed slightly and stroked his hair. “We can wait a minute.” He told Aoba, and Aoba clumsily leant forward to kiss his shoulder. He just needed a moment to adjust, just had to get used to feeling like he was going to be split in half.

He wriggled slightly and heard the simultaneous gasps from Koujaku and Noiz, could feel them both tense up in an effort not to move too soon and he wriggled again, slower this time, and murmured out “Okay.”

Koujaku pulled out first and slammed back in, moaning as he did so. It was right in Aoba’s ear and he gasped slightly at the sound. Noiz pulled out too, and the piercings in Noiz’s dick rubbed against Aoba’s ass and he grunted at the feeling.

“Try stay still for a moment Aoba.” Koujaku was speaking right into his ear. “You’ll get your turn in a minute.”

He was a vessel.

He suddenly realised, even as Koujaku and Noiz began fucking him in earnest, that he was a vessel for them to have angry sex. He could see Noiz staring furiously over his shoulder where he could feel Koujaku, and the way he’d been reduced to nothing more than an ass they could both fuck was humiliating and so fucking hot he half-wondered if he’d come at the thought.

He went limp and moaned loudly, and might actually have come if Noiz hadn’t reached down and clamped his hand round the base of Aoba’s cock. “He said you’d get your turn.” Noiz snapped, and that was anger he’d heard from Noiz, a rarity directed at Aoba and even hotter for it. Aoba lay still and spread his legs as best he could, trying to open up as much as possible despite how uncomfortable it was.

They were getting faster.

Koujaku and Noiz were getting faster, fucking him harder and harder and Noiz suddenly lunged forwards and kissed Koujaku and Aoba could hear it but not see it, not see the two fight as they kissed. Noiz’s hands slipped off of his cock and to his waist and he changed his angle slightly and Aoba was seeing stars but Noiz was already coming and Koujaku was too, both of them coming inside him.

Aoba whimpered as they did but already they were slowing down. The two of them lay panting while Aoba tried to keep still between them, but his cock was burning. He reached down to touch himself, to wrap his hand around his cock and finally come, but Koujaku caught his hand sluggishly and rolled backwards, bringing Aoba with him. He sat up and settled back against his bed’s headboard, and arranged Aoba on his lap with his legs spread. Noiz watched from where he lay.

“You gonna help?” Koujaku batted Aoba’s other hand away and caught them both in one hand.

Noiz lifted his head and crawled towards where Aoba was sprawled. He stuck out his tongue and licked some of the precome off the tip of Aoba’s cock, and then looked up at Koujaku.”Hold his throat.”

“What?”

“Put one of your hands around his throat. Don’t press too hard. Just enough so he feels it.” Noiz dipped his head again and took Aoba into his mouth, and Aoba tossed his head back against Koujaku’s shoulder, leaving his throat exposed.

Koujaku wrapped a hand around Aoba’s throat and Aoba stopped moving. He stiffened and seemed to stop breathing and Noiz’s laugh came out garbled around Aoba’s cock. Koujaku reached his other hand down and began flicking at Aoba’s nipple, softly and teasingly and Noiz watched, his eyes half lidded in interest.

He pulled back and slid three fingers into Aoba’s hole and began moving them, wriggling them around slightly. Aoba was still dripping from having both of them come in him. He was still sloppy and loose and wet and Noiz pushed a fourth finger in and began rubbing at his prostate and Aoba wailed, clutching at Koujaku’s arm as though trying to ground himself.

Aoba wailed again as Noiz swallowed his cock to the base and swallowed around him, fucking him with four fingers all the while. Koujaku arched over and kissed his chest and pinched at his nipples and tightened his hold on Aoba’s neck and Aoba let out a strangled scream as he came but they didn’t stop.

Noiz kept swallowing around his cock and fucking him with his fingers and it had gone beyond pleasure and beyond pain and was enough to make him black out because it was too fucking much.

 

When he woke up he wasn’t so sticky and was cuddled between Noiz and Koujaku. Noiz was running his fingertips lightly over Aoba’s ribs and sides and Koujaku was watching his sleeping face and smiling faintly.

“You okay, Aoba?” Aoba nodded sleepily and yawned, wriggling in closer to both of them. Koujaku smiled and kissed Aoba on the forehead. “Go to sleep.” He told him, and Aoba nodded again, reached out to take his hand and reached back to clutch at Noiz’s. Noiz abandoned his stroking to take Aoba’s hand and curl in closer to them both.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone lives together and has a really healthy polyamorous relationship and nothing bad ever happens
> 
> also hit me up if you do beta-ing/know where i can get a beta because i no one i know is willing to read my shit


End file.
